A New Breed
by Castiel09
Summary: A new type of vamprie comes to the Cullen house for Carlise to research and find more imformation on. He doesn't realize that the new breed will fall for one of his daughters....1st fanfic plz rate!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A New Breed

I followed the directions Eleazar gave me. He told me I would be safe there. He had sent me to a small town in Washington called Forks. It looked safe enough. I drove my car up to a large house. I was amazed by the look of it, not seeing many houses like this in my time. I hadn't even knocked on the door when a little pixie haired girl opened it up.

"HE'S HERE HE'S HERE!!!" she yelled. Her voiced quieted down a bit as she greeted me. "Hello Xavier, I am Alice," she said with a huge toothy smile.

I smiled at her. Her sheer presence seemed to brighten my mood. With her small stature and adorable personality, I figured she could make this gloomy town quite bright.

"Hello Xavier," It was Carlisle, I had talked to him on the phone and recognized his voice, "come on in." he said, gesturing me into the door way.

I felt a little uncomfortable as I walked in. Two cold, dark eyes where staring at me with hatred. A tall, lanky man with wild and untamed hair with a women that had beautiful long blonde hair and a well proportioned body.

"I'm sorry for making your lives miserable today," I said, grinning at them in amusement as they huffed and went up the stares in one quick movement.

I smelled blood. It hit me very suddenly and I could tell it was human. I heard a hiss from the man who seemed to hate me. I glared at him. How could someone I didn't know be such a jerk to me? I was saved from our exchange of dirty looks by Carlisle.

"Eleazar has told me about you, Xavier, I understand you are quite different."

I was hit with the sudden realization that I was here to be researched. That bothered me. I wasn't a guinea pig, I was human….well, kind of…..

"Your mother was human correct?" he asked, I nodded. "Your father a vampire"

"Yes," I said, kind of wanting to get of the subject of research.

"Hmmm….." Carlisle pondered for a while and left to his office, leaving me alone with Mr. Death Stare.

I finally got fed up with his random hatred toward me and spoke up.

"What's your problem man? What the hell did I do to make you so mad at me?" I half yelled.

"You, you are my problem. You drink from humans!" he screamed.

"Yes, but I don't kill them! I'm not like the ruby-eyed blood drainers that you associate me with!"

He ran up the stairs and left me alone to think.

I'm really not like the human drainers. My eyes weren't even red, they where the lightest shade of blue, which made me easily look human, though you could hardly tell the color due to my black hair always in my eyes. I also had a pumping hard and venom infected blood always running through me. I wasn't like them, why did he despise me?

Then I smelled the human again, closer though. Alice came to the door immediately, smiling at me and she ran past.

"Hi, Bella," she greeted, her beautiful smile flashing across her face, "there somebody I want you to meet."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Thirst

As soon as I smelled this Bella I felt a burning in my thought. As I thought about it, the wild haired man ran in front of me and let out a growl from his chest.

"EDWARD!" Alice yelled, "He's not going to make her his dinner now just back off!"

"He was thinking about it," Edward replied.

"The thought never crossed my mind; I was just reminding myself I will have to feed soon." I grinned at his accusation, how would he know what I was thinking about anyway.

"I'm a mind reader. And I don't like your mind."

I grinned. He could read my every thought; hear things I wouldn't say out loud. This will be fun. I smirked with a bit more of an evil intention.

"Xavier, maybe I should take you hunting. We aren't allowed to bite humans here, so bear with me here and just rip up some poor wild animal." She smiled and took my hand, "C'mon before Emmett gets all the good ones!"

I ran along side her as she took me past pine filled woods and grassy meadows. I smelled blood. Not human, it was far too sweet. Then I spotted a cougar perched in a tree. The blood didn't smell too bad, but not very appetizing either, but I went for it anyway. I climbed up to tree in a quick motion and sunk my fangs into its neck. It yelped in pain but died quickly.

That was another thing that made me different, my teeth. They are the kind of teeth you would expect vampires to have. Pointy, razor sharp, canines. Alice looked at me with a confused expression as I drained the last of the animal and dropped it to the ground.

"Your teeth…." She said, tilting her head slightly to the side.

"Yeah, I don't know why their like that either," I said quickly. I hated when people pointed out my differences.

Then I smelled something else. It was a vampire. I put together a profile in my head. By the smell it was a man, by the sound he was quite large, and he was running fast because I could feel the tree I was perched on moving.

"Emmett" Alice said, looking up at me, "Don't worry, he's not a grumpy guss like Edward."

I had to laugh, she was too cute. As I hopped down from the tree a fairly large guy with short, almost black, hair walked up.

"Emmett! Glad you found us!" Alice squealed.

"Well, that was a pretty loud kill, nice job," he nodded towards me.

I nodded back. I noticed he hadn't stopped smiling since he got here. I am glad to see he's not much like Edward. His smile was very loud, his laugh booming. He seemed like the type of guy I'd hang out with.

"I'm Emmett," he put his hand out for me to shake.

I took his hand. His hand shake was firm and kind of hurt. "Xavier," I said.

The three of us made our way back to the Cullen house and where greeted by Esme and Carlise. I knew Emse from a visit she had taken to Denali to visit her friends in the coven.

"Long time no see, Xavier," she said with a smile and a hug.

"Sorry, I'm kind of bloody," I said, just realizing I hugged the poor woman in my blood soaked clothes

"Oh, it's fine. Better than you eating one of our human friends!"

While we where catching up, the tall blonde girl stepped out, arms crossed.

"I'm Rosalie. There mom, happy," and with that she walked off.

"Sorry about Rose, she doesn't warm up to new comers too well. Why don't you go change your clothes and come down stairs to get acquainted with the family.

**{{{{thank you sooooo much for reading! I honestly thought NOBODY would read my stories! Please review, I love hearing your thoughts!}}}}**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Getting To Know The Cullens

I changed quickly into a tank top and lounge pants and head down to the living room. As I entered I saw Alice bouncing up and down, all excited about something. I looked at her confused.

"We're going to be really good friends," that's all she said and hugged me.

It was awkward for me. I'm not a 'lets hug' type of person. But I hugged her back so I wouldn't hurt her feelings. I walked In and saw everyone staring at me. I hate when people stare at me. I could smell the human, but dare a think she smells amazing? I smirked as Edward let out a quiet growl as if he were warning me. All I did was flash a mocking smile at him.

"Xavier, please sit down," Carlisle said in his soft tone.

I sat down on the chair he gestured me to sit at. I looked around the room. Everyone I had met today was here. I haven't officially met Bella yet, dare I?

"Bella, Xavier, Xavier, Bella."

Thank you, Edward. I so needed that because I am oh so incapable of doing that myself.

"You're welcome," he said coldly.

She was pretty, too. She had almost luminescent pale skin, beautiful brown eyes, and perfectly formed lips. Edward let out a growl a little louder than before and I grinned at the sound.

"Uhmm, are you guys going to have this mind war or do I get to see who is going to be staying in our house until God knows when?" Rosalie said. Dear Lord what a little drama queen she was. Edward looked at me, but he seemed to agree.

"What's your favorite color?" Alice piped up. I laughed at her random question. She truly was adorable.

"Grey."

She wrinkled her nose "Ew, why?"

"Because it's light _and_ dark, but doesn't get judged for being half of either one." I said it kind of coldly, but I kind of meant it that way.

"I see."

There was a long, awkward silence. I swear I could hear crickets. Finally Bella piped up.

"Hey, Edward, I'm kind of tired, mind if you give me a ride home?"

"Sure, my dear Bella" He said softly. It's good to know he's not a jerk to everyone.

He shot a look at me and I shot one back.. I am **not** going to get along well with this guy.

"Well, Xavier, research starts tomorrow. Why don't you get some sleep?" Carlisle said.

Everyone looked at me. I sighed. I was in a house of _vampires_ and _I _was the freak. Wow.

**{{{sorry this chapter was short, my muse is being difficult. Review!!}}}**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Research Day

I woke up around 5:00 am. I have never been able to sleep very well or for a very long time. I was greeted coldly by the only person that was in the house at the time.

"Rosalie." I said, mocking the tone of voice she has been using with me.

"Xavier, I hope someone drains you in blood tests today."

"Hey, I don't even know you, why do you hate me so much?"

She just glared at me and ran off. About half an hour later Carlisle and Esme returned. I cringed at the bag of syringes and electrical cords. Maybe he's not planning on using them one me, I really hope not.

"Okay Xavier, go up to my office and make yourself comfortable, I will be there in a couple minutes." Carlisle said.

"Can't wait," I said sarcastically as a trudged up the stairs.

I walked into his office to find Edward and Alice sitting there. Why they where here I have no idea.

"I need to see if you feel pain and just aren't telling us and Alice can see if something will kill you."

Sounds fun.

Carlisle came in with the syringes. "Okay, I hope you don't mind needles, I need a couple blood tests."

"Nah, I love needles." I said smiling.

I put out my arm and he drained a syringe full of blood out of my vein. It didn't hurt too much. I was never very fond of needles….

"Hah, then today will be a long day." Edward laughed. God, I hated that guy.

As he took the needle out, my skin healed right back up from where he had stuck the needle.

"Interesting…." He said

After hours of testing my speed, strength, and resiliency, we finished. That was good because I was getting really tired.

"What does it feel like to be poked with needles all day? I'm sure I was poked with needles all the time but I don't remember," Alice was the first to come up to me after the research. She's usually the only one who doesn't shut me out.

"It felt like someone was pushing a sharp object into your skin every 5 minutes." I didn't know how to explain it to her, but I guess she was just starting conversation.

There was a bit of an awkward silence as she shuffled the toes of her shoes into the dirt. It was Bella who broke of the silence.

"Hey Alice, have you seen Edward?"

"Yes, he's talking to Carlisle right now."

She seemed to not really acknowledge my presence, and I don't know why that bothered me.

"Uhm, hi Xavier. I haven't really properly introduced myself."

"Yes, your controlling, over protective, creepy, mind reading boyfriend isn't too pleased with my presence" I replied.

"Well, I'm Bel----"

She was cut short by a blur that grabbed her by the waste. It was Edward. Hmm, I wonder if he lets her think for herself. Oh, maybe he actually lets her talk to other people? Maybe.

He let out a hiss and ran off with Bella on his back.

"Wow, someone needs to learn to be less controlling," I said.

"Yep, but for some reason we love him!" She chirped.

I smiled at her optimistic attitude. She always seemed happy. Why someone who would have to deal with Edward would be so happy, I have no idea. Ha, speak of the devil and thou shall come.

"Okay Xavier, you stay away from my girlfriend and my sister, okay? Don't talk to them, don't look at them, don't even think about them, alright?"

"No." Was all I said, earning myself a fight.

He lunged at me and pinned me to the ground. I smile as I kicked him off of me, causing him to slam into a tree. The tree split in half at impact. That just ticked him off. He charged full speed at me, spearing me in the gut. I felt my ribs crack and reform, healing was more painful than the impact that caused it.

"JUST STOP FIGHTING!" Alice screamed.

"He thinks too much!" Edward yelled.

"I'm sorry for having thoughts!"

"Well keep them to yourself!"

"Well I could if you wouldn't invade them!"

"GUYS! Please, we don't want a fight!"

I backed off and ran into the woods. I might as well kill some furry creature to get my mind off of things. About and hour and 2 bears later, I cooled down enough to walk back to the house.

"Honey, I'm sorry about Edward, he can be a bit protective at times," Esme said.

"No kidding," I said as I went up to my room.

I changed my clothes and showered before I crashed onto the guest bed. My eyes scaled the bookshelf, hoping to find something to read. There where over 50 books on the Civil War, and not much other things. I got tired of just laying there and laid my head down. Within minutes I had fallen asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Jasper Hale

I was awaken by a high pitched scream. I could tell it was Alice. I shot up form bed and within seconds I was in her room. I saw a tall, very thin man cornering her. I felt a small growl escape my chest and he turned around. His eyes where a dark maroon, obviously a human feeder.

"How rude of you to interrupt my reunion with my love stranger," he said in a slight southern accent.

I narrowed my eyes at him as Emmett joined my side.

"Jasper, you're very well welcome here if you stop feeding on innocent humans and learn to control yourself," Emmett said softly.

I felt angry and confused. I didn't know why but I feel the sudden urge to attack.

"Focus your energy, Xavier, don't let him take you over," Alice said in a dry sob.

"Shut up Alice, he doesn't need to listen to you!" Jasper snapped.

I closed my eyes and thought of how to get Alice out of the situation. I didn't want to fight Jasper, he seemed to be disoriented. So as Jasper was staring down Emmett, I quickly grabbed Alice and threw her on my back. I ran out the window and into the pines where I climbed up a tree and set her down.

"Are you okay?" I asked. She looked terrified; I had to get her out.

"Yes, now I am. I have never feared Jasper, he was always so mellow," she sobbed, "I miss him so much."

"Who is he?" I asked.

"Jasper Hale. He was me husband, but he went insane when Edward started dating Bella. He is a newer vampire and couldn't resist human blood as well as us. He just, gave up." She started a tearless sob again.

I took her in my arms. "It will be alright, he might get better."

"Might?"

"Well, I don't want to promise, I am not so good at those." I said.

"Oh," she said, "and why is that?"

"I don't like seeing people I love hurt on my account, so I don't promise"

"You love me?" she asked, lightening up a bit.

"Of course, Alice, who couldn't?"

We stayed in that tree for most of the early morning. I waited with her resting in my arms. I could've sworn she was sleeping if it were possible.

She smiled her brightest smile. "He's gone; Emmett is coming to tell us to come back."

"How do you know these things?" I asked.

She pointed to her head, "I see things."

I laughed; it was just too cute how she said it.

"Thanks Emmett," she said, grabbing my hand and pulling my down from t he tree.

"Why'd I make the trip here if you know I'm coming," Emmett asked.

"Because I thought you needed some exercise," she chirped.

As we where running back to the house I wondered about Jasper Hale. How could he leave such a great family? Excluding Edward, of course. I didn't mind Rosalie because she kept out of my head, but Edward I couldn't stand at all.

**{{{kayyy thanks for reading!!! Please review, I want to hear your thoughts!! Thanks!!!}}}**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Forks HighSchool

Carlisle suggested that I go to school with the rest of the family. He mostly wanted to know how I interact with other humans. I rode with Emmett, Rosalie, and Alice in Emmett's big jeep. We pulled up to a small school parking lot and hopped out of the car.

"Well," Emmett said, putting his arm around me, "Forks High, home of the Spartans." He said with his loud smile.

"Lovely." I said.

The school was dull and grey. I went to the admission office to get my class schedule. Alice had gotten me all the same classes as her so I wouldn't get lost. I have probably taken each course 20 times, but I didn't mind.

The morning classes where a blur. I thought about what was happening to me though most of it. I thought about what was going to happen when Carlisle was though with me. Would he send me away? Toss me like garbage? I wondered if I'd ever see the Cullens again after this. I wouldn't mind never seeing Edward again, and that's just an understatement.

Lunch time came and I went with Alice to sit by hers and Bella's friends. Edward decided to sit in the Cullen's usual spot to avoid me. I was relieved I didn't have to sit by Edward, but Bella seemed to want to sit by him.

"So, Xavier, you have a girlfriend?" A girl asked.

"Jessica, you hardly know him!" Another girl said.

"Aww c'mon Angela, I'm just having fun."

Jessica and Angela went on, changing the subject to the adorable new shoes Lauren got.

When the bell rang I got up and followed Alice to the rest of the classes. The whole day was pretty much a blur. Somehow I ended up in Emmett's jeep on our way to the Cullen house.

"So, how was your first day as a Spartan?" Emmett asked loudly.

"I don't remember. It's all kind of a blur." I responded.

"Yeah, Fork will do that to you," he said.

As I walked through the door somebody caught me by the arm.

"Can I talk to you?" Rosalie asked.

"Yeah, sure," as I finished my sentence she grabbed my arm and brought me to a meadow.

We sat down and she started to talk.

"I'm sorry I haven't been too nice to you lately. I just don't like strangers in my house. Plus, I am actually kind of jealous of you. I mean, you have all the perks of being a vampire AND a human. I don't even know why I'm telling you this."

But I did. I have the ability to give people a sudden urge on why they feel a certain way. Like with Alice, I'm sure she wouldn't have told a complete stranger about Jasper that soon. It was a very useful gift when you want to know what people think of you. It just hasn't been rubbing of on Edward too well…

"So, I'm sorry,okay? Lets just go home," she said while getting up.

"Okay."

And with that we ran out of the woods back to the house.

**{{{now you know Xavier has an ability!!! I want to know how you think it works and why it doesn't seem to work on Edward. Cant wait to hear your thoughts!}}}**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Truth or Dare

"GAME NIGHT!" Alice squealed.

Apparently, 20 years ago, Alice had declared Thursday night game nights. She looked forward to it every week.

"Truth or dare?" Rosalie asked.

She seemed to be in a better mood tonight, and actually sat by me.

"Yes yes yes!!!" Alice chirped.

I smiled. She was such a hyper little girl. Then I realized my ability would make the truth so much more interesting.

We where joined by Emmett and Bella.

"Take a stand for yourself and finally join us without Edward?" Alice asked.

"Yes, he's way to controlling. I swear, it's over if he keeps acting like this.

I smiled, good for her.

"Alice, truth or dare?" Rosalie asked.

"Dare!" She chirped.

"Okay, Alice, I dare you to run up to Edwards room, and throw everything in his closet on the ground."

"What? That's not so bad!" I said.

"Oh, yes it is. Everything **must **be perfect for Edward." Alice chimed in.

"Yeah, his CD's are arranged in alphabetical order," Bella said.

"In that case, mix up his CD's too."

Rosalie was quite impressed with her dare. She knew Edward would know who did it and she knew it would be scary for whoever was doing it. But Alice seemed to feel more excited than scared though. I laughed as she came down, brushing off her hands like she just did a hard job.

"Done and done," she chirped.

"Someone prove it," Rosalie said.

I ran up and looked at Edward's room. It was destruction. I checked the CD's—A's near the bottom, Z's in the middle. Perfect.

I ran down and took my seat next to Rosalie again.

"Xavier, truth or dare," Alice asked.

"Truth."

"Aww, your now fun," she pouted, "Okay, so tell us about that ability of yours."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean your ability; Edward said you lied about having an ability."

"I didn't lie, I just never told anyone."

"Pshh, don't you trust us?" Rosalie said.

"Of course I do, I just don't want to be more different than I already am."

"Tell us, no chickens," Alice smiled.

"Okay. I can make people admit their feelings. There, happy?"

"No," Alice pouted, "tell me more!"

"Well, that's all there is to it."

Our game night was cut short by Edward.

"Bella, lets go"

"No Edward, we're in the middle of a game"

"Bella."

I let out a growl from my chest. "She can do what she wants, Edward. She isn't your property."

"Stay out of this Xavier." Edward growled.

"No, you can't control her like this."

"Yes I can, she isn't your girlfriend."

"Edward! Just stop I'm not your girlfriend anymore!" Bella yelled, her face red with anger.

Edward's black eyes stared at Bella with disgust.

"Oh, because I am trying to protect you, you want to break up with me?"

"No, you're controlling, demanding, over protective, and a jerk. I'm going home."

I watch Alice drive off with Bella, taking her home.

**{{{I know the chapter sucked, but I needed to get Edward and bella apart some how. Who do you think Xavier will end up with?? Tell me ur thoughts please!!!!!!!}}}**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Frenzy

I woke up in a sudden blood lust. I don't know what triggered it. My throat burned intensely and I screamed. Within seconds Alice was there.

"Oh my God…what's happening Xavier? Can you hear me?"

I nodded. The pain spread down my throat and to my stomach. I jerked in pain and screamed again.

"What's going on?" Rosalie and Emmett entered the room.

"I don't know I heard him scream, there's something wrong!"

Their voices faded away as I blacked out. I was in a terrifying dream full of pain a misery. Things where stabbing me, the pain was so real. I felt like I was being pulled apart, limb by limb. Then it stopped. I woke up, dazed and confused.

"Alice? Carlisle?" I managed to say their names.

"Yes, Xavier, you're fine now." Carlisle reassured me.

"What happened?" Alice asked.

I sat up as Carlisle was explaining it.

"He went into a frenzy. Since he is so used to human blood, the sudden change to animal blood affected his thirst, putting him into a blood lust. It's completely normal"

"I'm sorry, but that _did not_ look normal to me." Emmett said, flashing a mocking smile at me. I gave him a slight death stare and he shut his mouth and made a zipping motion across his lips.

"It will happen every now and then until your body accepts the blood change." Carlisle explained.

"Oh I just can't wait," I said sarcastically.

"Oh yes it looked quite fun," Emmett said

I got up and walked down stair where Rosalie was pacing.

"Are you okay Rose?"

"Oh, Xavier, you're okay. I was just….worried that's all." She smiled slightly at me and hugged me.

"I'm fine, Carlisle said it's completely normal."

"It looked so painful…."

"No, it really wasn't"

I didn't want her to have to worry about me. It's better she thinks its painless. Then I smelled blood. It was human and by the smell of it, Bella. I could feel my fangs coming out as she entered the door.

"Xavier…" Rosalie sounded concerned.

I tried really hard to control the urge to bite into her, but it was hard. As I was about to lunge towards her, Emmett pulled me back, pulling me into the woods. I fought back viciously, biting him a couple times. He cried out slightly in pain, but obviously tried to ignore it. He pinned me down in an opening of trees until I calmed down.

"Are you going to be okay?" Emmett asked.

I felt my teeth retreat back into my gums.

"Yes."

Alice met us in the opening, she look worried.

"I'm sorry I didn't see this coming sooner, I wouldn't have invited Bella over! I'm so sorry Xavier!"

"It's okay, Alice, this wasn't your fault. As soon as I smelled her I should have gotten as far away from her as I could."

"Don't blame yourself, kid," Emmett said, "its in our nature, Bella understands that"

"She's going to be mad at me."

"No, her 18th birthday was far worse, believe me."

"But, what if you hadn't seen me, and Emmett hadn't stopped me…."

"That didn't happen, so don't think about," Emmett said, "Lets just get you something to eat then go back to the house."

I ran around the woods for a wile, trying not to pick up Bella's scent. I eventually found a herd of deer and drained three of them, then a cougar, just to be safe. After we ate, Emmett and I head back to the Cullen house.

"Bella…" I said.

"Xavier, it's okay, it could've been worse." Bella said, hugging me. "I mean, I could've ended up as lunch." She smiled hoping for a response.

I smiled and hugged her tighter, "I'm really, really sorry Bella."

"Okay, human, can't breathe."

I laughed and let her go. Good to see she's not mad at me.

**{{{okay, please please please review!!! I really want to know what you think! Who do you think Xavier will fall for? Do you think he will be able to control himself with humans? What do you think so far? REVIEW PLEASE!!}}}**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: The Change

"Bella, c'mon she'll be home soon!" I called out to her.

It was Alice's birthday, and we know she likes surprises. I smiled thinking about her face when she sees it. Bella brought Jacob and Embry to help. Not because they where strong and could do it, but to block out Alice's visions. Aren't we just cleaver? Then I felt something come over me. I felt an intense pain in my throat. Then Bella walked in.

I jolted up to her with one, swift movement.

"Bella," I tried to talk in the frenzy I was in, "I'm so sorry Bella."

"Xavier…"

I bit into her neck and started to drink. She tasted so good, I didn't want to stop, but I knew I had to. But I couldn't. I felt a tug and something pulled me away into the woods.

Something slammed me in the head and I blacked out.

"Bella….where is Bella?" I asked out to whoever was there.

"You're not gonna see her." It was Embry.

"Why, please I need to see Bella!"

"Jacob is with her, she might die thanks to you!"

I could hear Jacob frantically dialing Carlisle's number. I could hear Bella screaming in agony.

"Carlisle, you need to come home! Xavier lost control; he bit into Bella, hurry!"

"I'm so sorry, please tell her I'm sorry, please." I begged Embry to let me see her so many times, but he wouldn't let me.

"Please, Embry, please, I just want to apologize, I'm fine now, see?"

He still wouldn't budge.

"Please Embry, I'm under control"

"Yes, you seemed in control before you killed Bella too!"

"I didn't kill her! I can still hear her!"

"Embry!" It was Jacob, he sounded angry, "He changed her, it's too late to reverse it." He said.

"Xavier…" It was Carlisle.

"Carlisle, I'm so sorry, I really am!"

"No, no Xavier don't be. This is was Bella actually wanted, but Edward wouldn't give it to her. Plus, you gave Alice the true meaning of "BFF", she's was ecstatic," Carlisle laughed.

I could imagine Alice's face, bright and happy. But then I thought of Bella's. She sounded like she was in so much pain.

"Carlisle, can I see her? I swear, I'm fine now!"

"Yes, but Emmett will keep a close eye one you, and believe me, you won't want him attacking you."

I left to the downstairs living room where Bella was. She was jerking and twitching in agony, beads of seat dripping down her forehead.

"Bella…." I grabbed her hand, playing with her fingers, "Bella, dear, I am so sorry. I'm sorry for putting you through all of this, I truly am."

Jacob had come downstairs at me heals and was glaring at me as I spoke to the unconscious Bella. I truly was sorry. I never meant for any of this to happen.

I walked up stairs into my room where I just sat a reflected for a while. Soon I was greeted by an unexpected guest.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: An Unexpected Guest

"Xavier," someone said in a chilling voice, "Xavier look at me."

I slowly turned around. I started at his feet and worked my way up his tall, lanky frame.

"Edward." I said coldly.

"Yes, Xavier."

He was talking strange, like he was possessed or something. His eyes where almost black.

"You haven't been eating." I told him.

"Well, my girlfriend just dumped me, I am a little distraught."

"You where asking for it, she wanted to be free."

"And now she will turn into a soulless, evil, dark creature called a vampire. You've ruined my Bella."

"I know. But she wanted this, and you wouldn't give it to her. She will be happy after she is changed."

"You turned her into a monster!"

That was it. He went too far. Bella wasn't a monster. I lunged at him, crashing into the wall. I pinned him and bit into his shoulder. He cried out in agony and I shoved him on the floor. Within seconds, Carlisle and Emmett where up to help me. My venom my was stronger and lingered longer in him. I found myself wondering if my stronger venom would affect Bella's change.

Carlisle and Emmett drove Edward clear passed the Canadian border and raced back to the house. I went down to check on Bella.

"Interesting…" Carlisle said.

"What?" Alice asked

"What should of lasted three days lasted three hours. Alice, Bella is changed!"

I sighed in relief. My venom didn't kill her, but saved her from pain. I was still guilty for loosing control, but relieved she was out of misery. I watched as her eyes fluttered open and tried to speak.

I kneeled beside her and whispered in her ear, "I am so sorry Bella dear, so sorry."

"Don't, Xavier---oh my god, my voice?"

"Yes Bella, I am so sorry…"

"Xavier, thank you. You did what Edward wouldn't. This is what I wanted." She smiled and me and hugged me with newborn strength.

"Can't…breath…human….lungs."

"Oh, sorry, I am not used to my new strength."

"Are you not thirsty Bella, dear?" Carlisle asked.

"No, not at all."

"Hmm…." Carlisle pondered for a bit and left up to his office.

A couple seconds later Alice came down with a mirror.

"Oh Bella I just need to see your face when you see your new face!" Alice chimed.

Bella looked into the mirror and gasped. Alice flashed her huge smile.

"My eyes…."

"Yes, Bella, they will be like that for a while."

She was so beautiful; I didn't notice her maroon eyes. I didn't know you could enhance the beauty she had as a human, but I guess vampire venom did it.

"Ooooo, Xavier, let's take her hunting!" Alice chirped.

I smiled and ran out the door. Alice and Bella followed at my heels. We came across a herd of dear and stood very still. We wanted a chase so we scared them. Thirty seconds later, we raced after them. I had managed to drain three that had run off together. Alice and Bella caught up with me.

"Wow, that was so exhilarating!" Bella exclaimed, "I have never ran so fast!"

"One of the perks of being inhuman," I said smiling.

Alice locked arms in the middle of Bella and I as we ran back to the house.

"Arm wrestle." Emmett boomed, motioning Bella over to the rock he was sitting by.

"I have been waiting for this," Bella grinned.

The match barely got started before Emmett's hand was flat on the rock.

"Damn Bella, couldn't have been easy on me?"

I laughed. Not many people could beat Emmett arm wrestling. I remember him and Alice going at it. Alice's little hand was flat on the rock in seconds. The rock broke clean in half. It was past eleven pm, I figured I needed to get some rest. I head up the guest room where I laid myself to sleep.

I woke up in intense fear. Someone was in my room.

**{{{ ooo cliffy! Review and tell me what you think! Who do you think is in Xavier's room? Def of cliff hanger: a thing to keep the reader wondering while your muse gets its but up and helps you out ********}}}**


	11. Authors Note

**Dear 2 whole people who read my story,**

**There might not be another chapter for a while because I will be up north for a long time. I would write a story before I head up there but my muse is being difficult. So expect some good chapters next week!!!**

**Castiel**


End file.
